


intoxicating chlorine

by thetowerssang



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, its as simple as that, the doctor goes swimming, the master pushes her in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang
Summary: in which the doctor goes swimming in a pool
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	intoxicating chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry in advance for this stupid thing i wrote, i hate it but i hope someone out there likes it somewhat
> 
> inspired by this lovely post on tumblr: https://mastershearts.tumblr.com/post/620270595056205824/its-been-a-while-since-i-had-a-wholesome-thought

The doctor wandered the halls of the master's tardis, looking for the main console room. Of course, the tardis wasn't cooperating, giving her various libraries and bedrooms instead. She even stumbled upon a forest once, but she didn't venture in, no matter how much she might have wanted. 

As she moved onto the next corridor, a familiar smell washed upon her. Stepping towards the nearest door, she opened it carefully, and the smell of chlorine suddenly washed over her. 

She doesn't hear any sign that the master is near so, she slips in, closing the door behind her. She had deleted her pool a long time ago, as her previous regeneration wasn't fond of swimming. 

Kicking off her boots and shoving her coat off as she ran closer, she made a mental note to bring the pool back on her tardis. She sat near the edge, dipping her feet in to test the temperature. 

She didn't even bother taking the rest of her clothes off and slipped into the chlorine water. It surrounded her, making her feel oddly very peaceful. 

She resurfaced, taking a breath of air and letting herself float on the top for a bit. Staring up at the ceiling, she began to think. 

Was the master alive? I mean, of course, he was. He was always finding ways to cheat death. It was only a matter of time before he would be back to irritate her. She thought about O and how she texted him every day, no hint of the master in the cat pictures he'd send. Or was it obvious, and she had been blinded by affection? She missed him ever since Missy had left him, and she thought this version would be somewhat better. It seemed the opposite, but she would admit that there was some part of her that liked him better. She thought of the way he looked at her, hate overruled by the passion as they would stare each other down. 

She shivered, but couldn't tell if it was the cold or the memories. Nevertheless, she got herself out of the pool, and immediately realizing there were no towels or clothes. Stepping into the corridors, dripping wet and still cold, she looked around carefully. She was fully aware she looked ridiculous, and still, she trekked the halls, looking for any clothes she could wear. The tardis shuddered around her, mad that she was dripping water on it. She shrugged her arms in frustration and heard a click up ahead. 

A door opened a little ahead of her, and walking into it, she found a trove of clothes. Hoodies, suits, and jeans of all kinds. Grabbing the nearest thing she could find, she slipped off her clothes and instead put on a tattered black hoodie. 

It was too big for her and made her feel like a big teddy bear. Satisfied, she left her clothes in the wardrobe, walking back to the room that had the pool in it. The master probably wasn't going to be back soon, so she relaxed, sitting at the edge and dipping her feet in. Something sounds in the distance, and the tardis buzzes around her. 

Scrambling up from the pool, she just manages to stand as the master walks in. 

For a moment they just stare at each other. No words, just looking. Before she knows it, the master is laughing. 

"What?" 

"You look absolutely ridiculous, doctor." he's smiling with his iconic smug grin, and the doctor is suppressing the urge to smile back. 

"I was cold, okay?" He only smiles more and starts walking slowly closer. She's nervous at this point. 

The master is erratic, and he could probably do anything. Now, their faces are only an inch apart, and she's staring into his eyes, sure that he's going to kiss her. 

Her heart takes a double-take as she falls backward, pushed by the master. She feels the water break against her back, and soon she's engulfed by it, almost choking on it as it goes down her throat. Gasping and clawing at the edge as she attempts to get out, the master grabs her by under her arms and pulls her onto the tiled floor. 

She starts coughing her lungs out, spilling water onto the floor, until she slows, suddenly noticing the master is looking at her the same as earlier. This time, she pushes forward, catching him by surprise and pushing a wet kiss to his lips. 

Before he can react, she jumps back into the pool, leaving him laughing at the side.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me two hours... why
> 
> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr  
> loves, xara


End file.
